


Boxing Day

by AnyaElizabeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snarry-A-Thon19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaElizabeth/pseuds/AnyaElizabeth
Summary: Harry doesn't need a Christmas present. He receives one anyway.





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boxing Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102582) by [ac1d6urn (Acid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/pseuds/ac1d6urn), [Sinick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinick/pseuds/Sinick). 



> My first attempt at podfic or voice work of any kind, exciting and scary! I loved reading this story, especially because it threw some real challenges at me. It's intense and close-in on Harry's emotion and experience!
> 
> Original Art from the fic by Acid & Sinick, adapted for cover art by anya_elizabeth.
> 
> Mod Note: While the rest of the entries in the fest are anonymous, the nature of this contribution means that it is not.

  
(Click the Download icon in the top right to download 33.7MB .mp3) 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3873598.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1803941.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1129179.html).


End file.
